headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Vatican City/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance Its created by FranceSwitzerland. Vatican will has grey hair, white skin and a happy face (Like the Pope). He also has a normal mouth, big nose, small brown eyes and big ears. When Vatican City's Power Button is activated, he wil get a white coat and a staff (The pope's cloats). A lot lightning comes behind him and push the opponent very hard away. Also knock he the opponent with his staff hard away. Power Shots Vatican City will has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Apostolic Chapel Shot (Ground Shot) The famous Apostolic Chapel appears on the side of Vatican City. A lot candles are burning there. Vatican City walk to the Apostolic Chapel. He picks up 3 candles and throw them to the opponent. When the opponent walk or touch one candle he transform in ash for 5 seconds (The ash from Sweden's Power Shot). Vatican City's staff will has magic powers and Vatican City will let the candles fly in the air with his staff. All the candles will go to the opponent's goal. Somewhere behind the candles is the ball sitting. When you touch one you will be again ash for 5 seconds. This is a very hard Power Shot because you don't know when to jump and if you choose wrong, its a 100% goal. Apostolic Palace Shot (Air Shot) The Apostolic Palace appears above the whole field. Vatican City's staff wil has again special powers and Vatican City will let the Apostolic Palace break down. There are 10 mast under the Apostolic Palace. The mast where the opponent stand will first break down. When the opponent not dodge this, he will gone under the Apostolic Palace and is dissapeared for 5 seconds. If the opponent walks away from it, Vatican City will let the other masts also break down. This will has the same effect. In the last mast is the ball in sitting. But the opponent don't know where because its always random. When the opponent comes under one mast, the ball will automatically goes in the goal of the opponent, so its a 100% goal. The way to stop this Power Shot is to knock the mast where the ball is in sitting, so the ball will not go in the goal of you. After the ball is hold or go in the goal, the apostolic Palace dissapear. Some pieces of mast are laying on the ground. Pope Staff Shot (Counter Attack) Vatican City transforms again in the pope (What he actually already was, but now only with his staff and white coat). The pope teleport back (Like Australia) and comes on a random place somewhere on the field or in the air. He shoot the ball to the goal but always the ball will get with a weird way to the goal of the opponent. So maybe the ball will go with a bow to the opponent's goal, or he goes reversing to the goal. This is always chosen randomly. For the opponent is it very hard to hold, because he can't see how the ball come and see how it goes to the opponent's goal. When the opponent knock the ball, he will explode and disappear for 5 seconds and Vatican City can simply kick the ball in the goal of the opponent, but mostly the ball goes automatically in the goal of the opponent. Unlock Requirements Win the Minor League without losing more than 40 goals. Costume Its a Cross Costume. Its similair to the Cross by Israel's first Power Shot but then on the head of Vatican City. After 3 seconds, the cross will goes rotate and 3 purple lines goes to the opponent. When the opponent knock a purple line, he disappear for 5 seconds and Vatican City has a change for open goal. This is a SS Rank Costume. Trivia *Vatican City is a small country in Rome, Italy. It only borders on Italy. *Its the smallest country in the whole world. *The world famous pope lives in Vatican City, so that's the reason of the Appearacnce. *The Apostolic Chapel and Apostolic Palace are famous buildings in Vatican City, so that's the reason of the Power Shots. *In the staff of the pope is a cross on the top. This is the reason of the costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland